Astram
Astram (アストリア Asutoria, Astria in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is a mercenary of Akaneia and the lover of Midia. He was forced to join the Dolunian forces under his ruler's orders. However, Midia managed to convince him to join the Akaneian League, on Marth's side. On Hardin's ascension, Astram was promoted and rewarded with the sword Mercurius, one of the Three Regalia of Akaneia. Despite Hardin's fall to madness, Astram continued to serve him, on the basis of serving Princess Nyna and Akaneia. He somehow resented Jeorge after he betrays Akaneia, but Jeorge can convince him to abandon Akaneia. Astram complies, but swore to make Jeorge pay if he turns out to be lying, though it turns out that he was telling the truth. Personality Astram is fiercely loyal to Akaneia. He is quick to threaten characters he suspects for treason, and often without provocation. If the player iniates a conversation between him and Marth when he joins in Shadow Dragon, Astram says "heads will roll" if Marth ever planned to use or betray Nyna. Character data Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment |} Base stats |Hero |1 |24 |8 |14 |14 |3 |10 |8 |0 |7 |Sword |Silver Sword Wyrmslayer |} Growth rates |90% |50% |40% |20% |50% |40% |10% |0% |} Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment ; Book 1 |} ; Book 2 |} Base stats ; Book 1 |Hero |1 |24 |8 |14 |14 |3 |10 |8 |0 |7 |Sword |Silver Sword |} ; Book 2 |Hero |5 |28 |11 |16 |17 |5 |16 |11 |3 |7 |Sword |Mercurius |} Growth rates |90% |50% |40% |20% |50% |40% |10% |3% |} Support bonus |} Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base stats |Hero |1 |26 |8 |1 |14 |14 |3 |8 |3 |8 |Axe - D Sword - B | Silver Sword Wyrmslayer |} Growth rates (default) *'Hero' |90% |50% |0% |40% |20% |50% |10% |} Reclassing options *'General' |90% |45% |0% |35% |0% |50% |35% |0% |} *'Warrior' |110% |70% |0% |30% |10% |50% |5% |0% |} *'Horseman' |70% |50% |0% |30% |25% |50% |10% |0% |} *'Berserker' |110% |70% |0% |30% |10% |50% |5% |0% |} *'Sorcerer' |50% |15% |25% |35% |20% |50% |0% |25% |} Support bonus ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment |} Base stats | Hero |5 |34 |14 |1 |16 |16 |5 |15 |3 |8 | Sword - A Axe - D | Mercurius |} Growth rates (default) *'Hero' |100% |60% |0% |50% |40% |60% |25% |0% |} Reclassing options Default classes *'General' |110% |55% |0% |45% |20% |60% |45% |0% |} *'Warrior' |120% |80% |0% |50% |30% |60% |20% |0% |} *'Horseman' |90% |60% |0% |40% |45% |60% |20% |0% |} *'Berserker' |120% |70% |0% |40% |50% |60% |15% |0% |} *'Sorcerer' |70% |25% |20% |45% |40% |60% |0% |25% |} Alternate classes Note: Only accessible after beating the game on Hard mode or above *'Paladin' |90% |55% |0% |50% |30% |60% |30% |0% |} *'Dracoknight' |80% |50% |0% |45% |45% |60% |25% |5% |} *'Sniper' |90% |50% |0% |45% |50% |60% |25% |0% |} *'Swordmaster' |90% |50% |0% |45% |50% |60% |20% |0% |} *'Sage/Bishop' |70% |25% |20% |45% |40% |60% |0% |25% |} Support conversations |} Support bonus ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Quotes Death quotes As an enemy Recruitment conversations Mystery of the Emblem, Book 1 *'Recruit with Midia in Chapter 11' Midia: Astram! Why are you here...? Astram: Midia? Is that you, Midia? Are you alright? It’s great... to see you again. Midia: Ah... Astram. You didn’t know. The Altean army has already liberated Pales. We hostages were all freed, and now we’re fighting together with Altea. So you don’t need to help the enemy anymore. Astram: Really? That’s great. In that case, I want to try my hand at challenging Doluna once again. Midia: Mmm, from now on we’ll be together. I’ll definitely not leave your side again. Mystery of the Emblem, Book 2 *'Recruit with Jeorge in Chapter 16' Jeorge: Astram, how are you doing? Astram: So it’s the traitor, Jeorge. What do you want with me? Jeorge: Wait, Astram. General Eibel has already fallen. You won’t be able to win even if you continue fighting. Astram: You want me to surrender...? Never! Even if I am the last one standing. I am a warrior of Akaneia to the end!! Jeorge: Why are you... Who are you fighting for? Are you fighting for Emperor Hardin? Astram: No! It’s not because of that man, but because of Nyna... And for Akaneia!! Jeorge: But, did Nyna tell you to fight here? Do you really think that Nyna would hope for this kind of battle? Astram: Well... I hadn’t seen Nyna for a while. I was told that she fell ill, and that I couldn’t see her. But... Since Hardin is Emperor of Akaneia, I have no choice. If I don’t follow his orders I will become a traitor, and I will be betraying Nyna. Jeorge: Astram, Nyna already entrusted the Emblem to Prince Marth. Do you understand... the meaning of her actions? Astram: Wh-what!! When did this happen, Jeorge? Nyna requested Prince Marth for help? Jeorge: I believe that is the only explanation. Astram, if you want to find out the truth then come with us... If you die here, what will Midia do? You must live on, for her. You must live on, so you can confirm with your eyes what is happening. Astram: Hmm... I guess I have no choice. But, Jeorge. If this war is as Hardin said, and was caused by Prince Marth’s ambitions. I will never forgive you! Remember that!! Event Recap (Shadow Dragon) Crushing Doluna? *'Recruit with Midia in Chapter 13' Midia: Hello, my lover. Astram: Midia...? Midia, my sweet! Can it really be you? I feared you were dead. Midia: Oh, Astram! How could you not have heard? Akaneia is free! The Altean army came, and liberated the palace along with all the hostages within! Now we fight as one. Come with us, Astram! You needn't dance to Doluna's fiddle any longer. Astram: I've a mind to break their fiddle, for all the evils they have wrought.. Midia: Now you can. We can take them together. Astram: That we can. ...Midia. I am sorry I left you alone. I will not make that mistake again. Midia: No, you certainly won't. Now that I have you back...you'll find me exceedingly reluctant to let you go. Astram: Ooh... Yes, I can see that! Just take care you don't crush me instead of Doluna! Heads Will Roll *'Talk with Marth in Chapter 13' Astram: You are Prince Marth? Marth: Correct, Sir Astram. Astram: ...Forgive my lack of courtesy, but you and I need to be clear on a certain point. Marth: Oh? Astram: While I have decided to lend you my sword, my allegiance lies with Princess Nyna- not you, my lord. I will follow your orders, but should I learn you have been false to her, or that you are manipulating her... Heads will roll. Marth: Well, Sir Astram...in the interest of keeping my head atop my shoulders, let me suggest this: Fight me with me. Watch me, and then judge for yourself whether I am worthy of your skill, and of your help. Astram: ...... Hmm, very well. Your orders, then, Lord Marth. Beneath Akaneia's Banner *'Talk with Boah' Astram: Bishop Boah. Boah: Ah, Astram. Welcome back. I must say I am relieved. Where would Akaneia's army be without its finest knight? Astram: Nonsense... I am but one arrow in the quiver. Princess Nyna is the bow. So long as we have her to lead us, Akaneia's light shall never fade. Boah: Well spoken, child. But let us be honest: that light has not shone as bright since our defeat at the hands of Doluna. It will take a miracle to restore Akaneia 's prestige after this... Or, perhaps, some clever thinking. If our next king were to be foreign... Astram: What? A king who's not Akaneian? Boah: Well, of course, the princess would need to approve of him. How do you feel about it, Astram? Astram: I don't. I am a knight. I will leave the feeling to those whose job it is to feel and content myself with serving my kingdom...no matter how the kingdom might change. Boah: Then you are a loyal knight indeed. Well...the future can wait a tad longer. We have a war to fight first...and win. Akaneia's tomorrow depends on it. Astram: That it does, Bishop. Epilogue Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Akaneia mercenary As the captain of the Akaneia mercenaries he worked tirelessly to restore his homeland. Recently there have been rumours of his upcoming wedding... Book 2 Akaneia mercenary He joined the Akaneia free knights to serve his people. Recently he finally married his loved one... Shadow Dragon Midia's Hero: Astram was made captain of Akaneia's free company. He was given the sword Mercurius, and with it carved quite a name for himself. Etymology Astram is the accusative form of the Latin word astra, which means star. Trivia *The character Harken from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken is very likely based on Astram, not only sharing the same class but even resembling him to a great extent. Harken's fiancée is Isadora who has striking similarities with Midia as well. *Despite being recruited by and in love with Midia, in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Astram will attack her if she is within his range. Gallery File:Astria-FE1.png|Astram's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Astria-FE3.gif|Astram's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Astria.png|Astram's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:ASTRIA.PNG|Astram's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:AstramFE1.png|Astram as he appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:MidiaAstria.jpg|An illustration of Astram and Midia from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Astram TCG.jpg|Astram's card in the TCG. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters